What was done, she'll undo
by Edward-Cullen-babe501
Summary: when jacob gets taken hostage, how will he be able to escapte, or will he? and will his captor fall in love with the one she set out kill? read and review please. ON HIATUS, sorry


**Hey new fanfic. Hope y'all like it. It's Twilight. Jacob didn't imprint on Nessie, they were just dating. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy ****J P.S. read and review please.**

Jacob Black sat brooding on the beach. The dark clouds were just as dark as his mood. He was staring out at the crashing waves thinking about just going out into them and never coming back. Then with a twisted chuckle he thought to himself. 'a lot of good it'll do. Werewolf, not a lot of good. Practically indestructible.' His mood had been brought on nearly a week previously. His now ex-girlfriend, and it killed him to call her that, Nessie had dumped him. She had said that things weren't going like she felt they should. He couldn't give her what she needed in their relationship. He didn't know what she meant. He gave her nearly everything she asked for, as long as it was within the realm of possible for him. However, when it came to their physical relationship, he had had to be the one to set the boundaries. She was always wanting to go farther than he was willing. He had once been in love with her mother but seeing as he didn't age because of the werewolf thing, he had been in love with her daughter. However, there had been animosity between Nessie's father and himself. He respected her parents, and also knew that Edward or Bella, or any of the rest of their eternally youthful family members, would be more than willing to kick his butt if he so much as looked at Ness the wrong way. Knowing that, a few weeks ago when she had wanted to go all the way with him, he had said no. He also hadn't been ready for that kind of commitment. After that, he had noticed an almost hostile nature in her. She hadn't been being as affectionate with him as she usually was. It was annoying before, but when it had stopped, he'd been worried about her. She said it was nothing so he let it go. And then last Friday, she had took him to their special spot. It was a small cliff, very hard to get to, that overlooked the ocean and was surrounded by trees.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I don't think that this is working."

Confused, he had asked "What's not working?"

She took a deep breath. "Us. We aren't. I just don't think that we should keep dating. I mean, your running off with your pack all the time, and I just feel like I'm not a priority for you," she said while watching the waves. Jacob noticed she was avoiding his eyes. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't think that was really the problem. He had been spending so much time with her that Sam had actually been getting upset. He had heard a whisper around the town that Nessie was hanging out with Mike Newton's son though. However, he was too much of a gentleman to say so. "What do you mean? We've barely been apart this week."

She bit her lip. "Jacob," she said pulling out of his reach and turning around to face him. "I… I can't keep dating you. I'm in love with someone else. I've been seeing Jeremy Newton for a while now. And it's not just that he had time for me. He doesn't have outrageous boundaries for us. He makes me feel good about myself. I'm so sorry Jake." He took a few step backs. He was shaking all over. He could barely see straight and his vision was blurring from anger. Nessie stepped back in fright. "Ja-ja- Jacob. Are you ok," she stammered out. Jacob gave her an evil look.

"Do you honestly think I'm alright? I've given so much of my time to you and you tell me that you've been sneaking around behind my back with Jeremy so that he can use you like a little tramp? No Ness, I am NOT alright," he growled. With that he shifted and was gone, a wolf running through the forest. Now that he was alone on the beach, he was doing what he had been doing all week. Sitting and thinking about Ness. He got mad every time he thought about it but he had nothing else to do. He was so consumed in his anger that he didn't hear the figure approaching him from behind. But then he smelled it and his wolf senses kicked in. _Vampire_. He spun around and saw a girl of medium height with deeply tanned skin, black hair with red and blue strips on each side of her face, but pale blue, almost crystal, colored eyes. He only had time to stand up as she said "Hello Jacob Black, I've traveled a long way to meet you," in a soft and delicate voice before she was behind him. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and then he remembered nothing.

He woke up in a large over stuffed bed that was in a dimly lit room. He was covered in a cool blanket and was sunk into a pile of pillows and the mattress. He groaned. He had a headache and his vision was clouded from sleep. He had the feeling that he had been out for a while but not extremely long. He looked to his right and saw a window and from that he could tell they were moving. He immediately registered that he was somewhere on an airplane. As he sat up he wrinkled his nose at the sickly sweet smell that marked his enemy. He looked around wearily as he stood up. He heard a sigh from the dark shadows to his left. He spun to face them, raising his fists in defense. The girl from earlier stepped slowly forward into the soft light. She was wearing a black satin skirt that flared and rose just above her knee. Her shirt was short sleeved, pale yellow and hugged her curves gently. She had a light weight black sweater. She was bare foot with yellow polka dot toe nail polish. She smiled at him, but it wasn't a cheerful smile so much as a polite grimace. "Hello Jacob. I've been waiting for you to wake up. Did you sleep well?"

Jacob snorted. "What's it to you?"

She cocked her head to the side as if she wasn't sure of what he meant. "Well, if you aren't comfortable, then I would like to know what I can do to fix it for you," she said politely while still staring at him.

"Yeah, let me go and I'd be perfectly fine." He wondered if all vampires were crazy polite, or just a select few. As he was thinking this, she chuckled. It was a light musical laughter.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. No, you see I need you. But all differences aside, are you hungry?" He realized he was but he wasn't going to tell her that. "No. I'm not thirsty either. The bed was to soft. And I don't like airplanes," he said. She stared for a minute and then said "Well, just a moment. Please excuse me." She left and he was glad to have her gone. However, when she didn't return for a while, he became slightly nervous. Maybe he had made her angry. How was this game of hers played? What did he have that she wanted? When was he going to get out off this stupid plane? Almost as soon as he thought it, he felt a slight shift just as she came back in. She pointed to two large stuffed seats he hadn't noticed previously and said "You'll need to buckle up. We'll be landing soon." She went first and allowed him to follow behind her for his comfort. As she buckled herself in she studied him, standing there looking at the chair like it might bite him. He was well muscled, with cropped black hair and deep brown eyes, nearly black unless in the light. He was also russet skinned due to his Quileute nature. He was wearing dark cut off jeans and a grey tee shirt. "Please sit, the chair isn't going to chain you down, I promise."

"Forgive me for not trusting the word of a vampire," he scoffed, smearing the word vampire.

"Fine, your choice," she said while crossing her legs and pulling a magazine from the pocket on the side of her chair. She started flipping through the colorful pages and smirked as she saw him plop down and start strapping himself in. "Gum," she said, holding out a pack she had produced from her jacket. "No," he growled. So he sat there in silence, her popping her gum once in a while. He noticed as the plane started going down. His ears popped as they got low enough, but then they bounced onto the run way and he forgot it. "JESUS WOMAN, WHOSE FLYING THIS PLANE!!!" She smiled at his over reaction. "A highly trained professional. It's the runway, not the driver," she explained calmly. He looked out his window and saw a flat horizon that was black. He noticed a pair of head lights further along the runway. A few minutes later, they had come to a stop and someone he assumed was the pilot came and told her something in some language he thought sounded French. She smiled politely and then walked to the door which a co-pilot was opening. Jacob was immediately blasted by a shot of cold air. He was sure he could see snow all around by the lights of the plane. He followed her down the stairs and to the car that was waiting for them. They hurried across the lot and climbed inside to get out of the wind. She scooted all the way across and was fixing her hair while he looked sullenly out the window. "Where are we," he asked.

"We're still in Washington, but I had to make an emergency trip, so we flew." He stared at her, incredulous. He wondered if all vampires were rich too. They drove in silence for about thirty minutes. Some lights showed up outside his window so Jacob leaned forward to examine them. They belonged to an average sized house. It was tan on the outside with blue shudders and two stories. The car pulled up the drive and came to a stop directly in front of the door. She waited for Jacob to get out so he climbed out slowly and stood by the steps to the front door. She walked up to it and suddenly, a key was in her hand. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Come on then. I'll explain things inside." Jacob had been thinking while she unlocked the door and was weighing his options. If he could transform as he took off like he usually did, he would probably be ok. On the other hand, he wanted to find out what this girl was about. While he was thinking about this, she was looking at him with a suspicious look. "After you," he said, ushering her forward. She had barely taken a step when he turned and tried to run. Emphasis on the try. After about the second step, he was slammed on his back. He was seeing stars and had no idea what had happened. He was staring up at the stars for about two seconds before she stepped over him. "If I were you, I wouldn't try that again." He slowly climbed to his feet, a hard line set in his facial features.

"What did you do," he asked with a glare.

"I put you on the back before you could do anything about it and I won't hesitate to do it again. I'll explain everything once you get inside."

"What if I don't go," he asked stubbornly.

She took a step towards him. "I'll make you," she growled.

"I'd like to see you try."

She smiled sweetly for a second before she raised her hand palm away from him and curled her fingers in. It was instantaneous. He was moving forward but not of his own will. It was like something had taken over his brain. He couldn't fight it. "Trust me, you don't want me to do anymore than this." And with that he snapped "Fine." She released whatever odd hold she had on him and said "I don't like doing that, so please just walk on your own." With that he walked through the door. As soon as she was in, she shut the door and locked it with a key which she put in her skirt pocket. When she turned, Jacob immediately asked "Alright, who the hell are you, how do you know me, and what do you want?"

Very calmly and softly she said "I am Janessa Winssett, you and your pack attacked and killed my father Laurent, and now, I am going to get rid of you and your brothers, one by one."

Jacob had no idea what to do. He just stared as he realized she was serious, and that he was in a lot of trouble.

**Ok. Hope y'all liked it. Review please. I hope its ok. I just had a whim and don't know what I'm gonna do with it. Alright, TTFN. Ta Ta For Now. **


End file.
